Percy Jackson son of Chaos and the Sea
by The Horsemen Conquest
Summary: This is Not your cliche Percy runs away and is adopted by Chaos. What if Percy was the first son of Poseidon but his mother was Chaos. Join him on his adventure as he becomes one of the most powerful people in the world. Rated T for now but will change to M eventually. Harem and lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Perseus son of Chaos and the Sea

Prologue

It was just after the Titan War, the children of Kronos had been released by their youngest brother Zeus and together they defeated their father. The six Gods had chosen their domains and all but one of them flashed out to explore the incredible power they had been gifted.

**Poseidon POV **

The war against father had finally finished after all theses years, my brothers and sisters had flashed off to their respective domains but I chose to stay were I was as I was already beside the sea. I decide to see just what I could do, so I raised my trident and commanded the sea to rise at my will. With little to no effort the whole sea a round me rose up at my will, I can't believe the power I wield! Suddenly I felt another presence enter the area, I lowered the sea and looked around me, there sitting behind me was a women she was just staring at me not caring that the sea was swirling before me, but when I looked up at her face I was amazed at the colour of her eyes, they were a swirling void of the darkest black I had ever seen and glowing silver. She just smiled at me as if she knew exactly what I thinking, I shook the feeling off and walked up to her. "Hello," I called out "may I ask what your name is?"

"Of course you may" she replied, I was shocked by her voice it was as smooth as silk and flowed like the sea around us "my name is Sally."

"Hm Sally a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," I responded "well my name is Poseidon a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well, also just out of interest may I ask how you controlled the sea like that as the sea does not like to be restrained." She asked

"Well don't be shocked by what I say next!" I exclaimed worriedly, praying that I wouldn't scare her away.

"Don't worry" she replied with a smile playing across her perfect lips "I won't be"

"Okay then" I replied nervously " I am Poseidon newly appointed god of the seas, earthquakes and am the storm bringer."

"I'm impressed, those are very powerful domains but be careful they are also very chaotic domains and you need to make sure you don't lose yourself in the chaos or you will never be the same again." She warned me

"Well thank you for the advice but I already have something that will keep me in control, and also you seem to know a lot about chaos."

"I understand it because it is all around us you just have to look, and may I ask what will keep you in control?"

"Of course, it is my flaw loyalty I will not betray those who gain my trust or affection."

"Just like the sea and everything within it, the sea only listens to those who gain its respect."

Suddenly even though it was a clear day thunder rumbled across the sky as if calling out to then I remembered what Zeus said he would do if he wanted our attention. "I am very sorry Sally but it seems that my brother is calling for me I must now take my leave."

"That's okay, I hope we will met again"

"Of course we will how about every week on this day?" I replied

"Very well I shall see you soon then Poseidon god of the seas"

When she finished speaking I flashed to Olympus to see what my brother wanted.

**Sally POV **

He has no idea who I really am I mused to myself, he is powerful for a young god and the domains given to him were very chaotic, no wonder I was attracted here he is the biggest source of chaos around here. We shall see what happens from here in due time and see if he can provide me with what I want.

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELY SCHOOL IS A PAIN BUT STILL HERE IS ANOTHER IDEA I HAVE HAD FLOATING AROUND FOR A WHILE. I WILL UPDATE PERCY JACKSON AND THE FOUR HORSEMEN NEXT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. **


	2. Chapter 2

Perseus Son of Chaos and the Sea Ch 2

**Chapter 1**

3rd Person

As promised Poseidon and Sally continued to meet each other every week, and over the weeks Poseidon started to have feelings for Sally. During one of their meetings he decided to tell her about his feelings.

**Poseidon POV**

I paced around the beach nervously waiting for Sally to arrive. The sea around me was also changing, corresponding to my feelings. A few minutes later I could sense Sally approaching and went to greet her. "Hello Sally how are you?" I asked with a nervous smile

"I'm fine thank you, are you okay you seem anxious?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked

"Yes just look around us." She replied "Sit down and tell me what is bothering you." she commanded with a glint in her eyes like she already knew what I was going to tell her.

"Well you have come here every week just to talk to me, you have listened to all my problems and advised me on what I can do to sort them out. And in doing that you have gained my admiration, to me you are perfect in every single way and I fallen in love with you." She suddenly turned to face me and started to kiss me.

"Your rambling." She told me.

"Does this mean you love me as well?" I asked. She then kissed me again accept this time it lasted longer. "Does that answer your question?" She replied with a smirk.

"Yes, yes it does."

Then her smirk dropped and she gave me a serious look, "Poseidon what I am about to tell you stays between you and me ok." She told me seriously.

"Of course I swear upon the River Styx." Thunder boomed in the background sealing the oath.

"Well I'm not entirely who I said I am, I'm immortal like you."

"Your immortal!" I replied in shock.

"Yes but that is not all don't be shocked"

"I'll try." I replied still in shock

"Well I am Chaos, creator of the universe and the progenitor of this world."

"Your Chaos but… but h..how how did I gain your attention surely I am nothing in comparison to you so how" I asked even more shocked then before and confused as well.

"But that is where you are wrong my love, you see I am attracted to you because of who you are. You are kind and compassionate and your loyalty knows no bounds, that is what attracted me to you. It also helps that you are a very chaotic being." She told me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for the compliments My Lady but" At that point she interrupted me.

"Don't say that! You are my lover not some stranger there is no need to bow to me or call me Lady." She commanded. "Also another thing you need to know is that I am Chaos but at the same time I am not."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"If I stood here in my true form this planet would be destroyed by my power, I formed this being from all my positive aspects, compassion, love, kindness and so on." She told me.

"So you are a being capable of only good?" I asked

"Yes I guess you could say that."

**Sally/Chaos POV**

That went brilliantly! I thought to myself, we finally kissed and confessed our love for each other! I'm amazed that he didn't faint actually most people who found themselves in front of the creator would be terrified but that just proves even more that he is perfect for me. But there is one thing he can do which would make me the happiest person in the whole universe, and that is have a child with me. Now I already have some children the Primordial but they are all in a deep sleep apart from one. But that is for another time, I want to have a naturally conceived child one I bore myself. But I shall tell Poseidon that later for now I am happy being lovers. But I bet that is what will make him faint I thought with an evil smirk on my face, he seemed to notice this and asked what was making my smirk, "Oh nothing just something that that came to my mind." I replied with an innocent look on my face. I couldn't help but laugh at how pale his face went. "Don't panic it won't happen for a while!"

"If you say so." He replied.

**Poseidon POV**

That grin of hers is really starting to scare me. Future note to self never get on her bad side otherwise things are going to end badly for me. But anyway now we are together I want to see her more often hopefully I can persuade her to visit Atlantis with me. "Sally I was just wondering since we are now together if you wanted to come and see Atlantis with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Oh Poseidon I would love to! She exclaimed then gave me another big kiss.

"Well then my loge it is time for you to see the wonders of my realm." And with those words I embraced her and with a flash of green light we were gone.

**A/N Sorry about the delay people I was trying to figure out how to end this chapter. Also school has been a nightmare recently I have had an entire week of exams. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would really appreciate it if you could leave me a review as they are very helpful and they make me feel great. **


End file.
